Scourge of the Moose
by Kalgante
Summary: When a high school rival returns to Tree Town Lumpy finds himself grieving in his past. will this be his chance to fix all that had been broken in this otherwise carefree moose?


[hey folks it's me again. To any of my 6 ways to Oblivion readers the next chapter for that is almost ready. For now, I have another thing I want to work on as well. And here it is]

It was dawn when the blue moose began to make his rounds delivering mail. Accompanying him today was a purple beaver with abnormally large buck teeth. The two departed the station in their mail truck, it had taken a few turns of the key to finally get it started but they managed.

"Hey Lumpy, think you might want t get this thing checked out by a mechanic, it's been like this since last time I went with you" said the beaver.

The moose laughed.

"Oh Toothy my boy, have some faith in ol' Michelle here. She's served me well for years now, she's still got plenty of life left in er'" said Lumpy.

Just as he finished his sentence there was a loud popping noise and the vehicle had begun to slow to a crawl. Lumpy looked down at the key and turned it again and again surprised to see that it wouldn't start.

"Told ya'" said Toothy"

Lumpy looked at him and returned his attention to the ignition and tried again to start it.

"It's not gonna start Lumpy, look we gotta get these letters delivered. Just call Handy and he'll take care of the truck" said Toothy.

Lumpy's cheerful smile had twisted into an expression of despair as he whimpered at the loss of his mail truck. The moose broke out into tears and shoved hid face against the steering wheel. Toothy sighed and rested his head against his hand waiting for the moose to stop. It seemed to take him forever so Toothy simply took Lumpy's cell phone and called Handy.

"Wha-what are you doing Toothy!" Lumpy shouted surprised.

"Calling Handy, we should probably deliver the rest of the letters on foot" said Toothy.

Lumpy suddenly remembered his job and his vows as a mailman he had written himself.

"Your right Toothy, this mail needs to be delivered to the good people of Tree Town, this is our duty as the town's volunteer mail force to see that people receive what they are waiting for. To mail Toothy to mail!" Lumpy shouted getting out of the truck and moving to the back.

Toothy sighed again, put the call in to Handy, and made his way to the back where Lumpy had already loaded the mail bags.

"Onward Toothy, onward!" Lumpy shouted.

the two made their way down the street to Giggles's house and slid the mail through the slot. Next stop was Pop and Cub, then Sniffles. The duo made their way to their next destination, then to Sniffles's house. As they approached that destination they noticed Sniffles outside. In his hand seemed to be some sort of unidentifiable contraption.

"How's it going Sniffles?" Toothy asked.

Sniffles looked up at the two and smiled.

"Hey, you guys, come check this out!" he said excitedly as he hurried towards them.

"Hi sniffles" said Lumpy.

"Umm… what exactly is that?" Toothy asked.

Sniffles laughed a shady laugh.

"This my friends, is the solution to my ant troubles. This device is programmed to locate ants and release a signal that will draw them towards it. When they are in range they will be pulled into it and ground up into delicious milkshakes. That will eliminate them and provide me with a delicious snack! Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Sniffles laughed.

"Does it work?" Sniffles asked.

"That's why I wanted you to stop by, I'm just about to test it. I'll just activate the controller aaand…" said Sniffles pressing a button on his controller.

The machine lit up and began crawling on the ground. Deployed, it looked like a large Frisbee with legs and some sort of large extension on the top. It began to move around on it's own making a soothing noise. It didn't seem to be going anywhere but it moved a lot. They watched for a brief period of time only to see it do very little. It walked around and neared the sidewalk as Giggles and Petunia made their way by. Their eyes focused on the strange device, then the group in the yard and they waved. the group waved back as they noticed the device beginning to react. Sniffles smiled and began to laugh as the machine seemed to finally be doing something. The machine approached Giggles and quivered.

The machine leaped into the air and latched onto Giggles's face releasing a brain teasing signal. The girls panicked and tried desperately to remove the machine but it had locked on tightly, even digging into her flesh. Giggles could only see the underside of the machine and watched as it scanned her face and formed an opening. It pulled its self to her face and she could see a series of rotating blades extend to her. She screamed in tremendous pain as blood poured from the sides of the machine. Petunia began to hyperventilate at the blood that had begun to splatter onto her. She did what she could to help her friend but felt herself on the verge of passing out. Suddenly the machine burst blasting off part of Petunia's head and all of Giggles's face. The two dropped dead on the ground.

"Hey Sniffles. Your machine looks a bit buggy" said Toothy.

Sniffles began to think deeply to himself.

"Umm… well, see you later sniffles" said Lumpy as he and Toothy had begun to leave.

Sniffles began to follow them but nobody decided to question him, they simply ignored him. As they moved Lumpy's expression began to change back to sadness.

"Oh not this again, what is it now" said Toothy.

"My truck is gone" said Lumpy.

"Alright look. It's a mail truck. It wasn't even yours, it was the company's. I know you were attached to the thing but why?" Toothy asked.

"She was my baby" said Lumpy.

"It was a truck, it was slow, it was kind of ugly, what did you even lose?" Toothy asked.

Lumpy said nothing as they continued onward. Toothy returned his attention to his work. They made their way deeper into the center of town and noticed Lammy sitting on a bench with the pickle beside her. Her gaze was darting up and down the street excitedly and anxiously. Lumpy approached her intent on giving her, her mail. When she noticed him she gasped with excitement only to find herself disappointed.

"Mail for you" said Lumpy digging into this bag.

"Is something wrong Lammy?" Toothy asked.

"No, didn't you hear? Hu- wait… oh my gosh there he is!" Lammy shouted excitedly pointing up the road.

everyone turned their head to see a hoodless red porche moving towards them. It was difficult to tell but it looked as if there were two occupants. Lumpy had an uneasy feeling and squinted to see who it was as Lammy attempted to flag the vehicle down. When Lumpy finally realized who it was his jaw dropped.

The driver was a dark red moose, the same height as Lumpy but much more buff and with a chiseled jaw. Beside him was a bright green and pink squirrel with a light blue belly. The car slowed down as it approached them and stopped in front of Lumpy.

"Well well, if it aint my old punching bag Lumpy Moose. Nice outfit" said the moose.

Lumpy was speechless.

"What's the matter, jealous. Ha ha ha! Bet you never thought you'd be seeing me again" said the moose.

"Hunky, Hunky over here!" Lammy shouted.

The moose looked over to her and gave a grin.

"How's it go'n honey. See that Lumpy, I got fans" said the moose.

Lumpy's eyes locked onto the squirrel in the passenger seat.

"M-M-Michelle!" said Lumpy surprised.

"Oh, h-hey Lumpy, it's good to see you again" said Michelle.

"Ha, check it out, yea, Michelle and I have been going out for a few weeks now, shoulda made your move when you had the chance. Looks like another thing I beat you in, ha ha! C'mon doll, let's leave this looser" said Hunky.

"Bye Lumpy" said the squirrel.

Hunky revved the engine and took off down the street. Lumpy stared in shock at who he had just seen.

[and there's that, how was it, did you like it? Did it suck? Make sure to tell me what you thought, adios!]


End file.
